Hatsumi Satō
Hatsumi Satō, (Satō, Hatsumi, はつみさと) renowned as Kohna's Black Rabbit is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and from the Satō clan . Hatsumi is also in ANBU, under the code name Rabbit. Background Hatsumi was born in the village Uzushiogakure, located in the Land of Eddies. Her father was the head member of the Satō Clan and had the recessive Kekkei-Genkai Kuragan which he passed onto his daughter. Her mother was a jōnin, and a member of the Uzumaki clan. Hatsumi was the youngest of three siblings having two older brothers, neither of which acquired the kurgan Kekkei-Genkai. This made Hatsumi entitled to the head of the Satō clan, at her birth. Hatsumi showed from an early age great Chakra control and studied as medical-nin within the ANBU. Third Ninja World War The Satō clan played a key role in fighting the Shinobi World Wars. However when she was 8 years old, Hatsumi witnessed the death of her parents during the third shinobi war. And the destruction of the village and consequently the end of the Land of Whirlpools. She fled the Land of Eddies and escaping to Kohna with the help of her grandmother and Minato Namikaze. Hatsumi was given refuge at Konha, by the third Hokage's orders and was able to participate in the academy during the war. However, she suffered huge losses, after learning the deaths of her family and the destruction of the land of Eddies. ' Post War' As a child in the village, Hatsumi was often alone, as she was a refugee of war and tormented by the loss she had suffered. She lived with her grandmother, who taught her fūinjutsu and made a contract with the Rabbits. Her grandmother was also a well-known shinobi in her era and often praised her granddaughter, as even at a young age Hatsumi was a gifted kunoichi. Due to loss, she had encountered it has made Hatsumi detest the thought of taking someone's life as she saw many people die during the war. Even when she was in the Anbu she could only kill someone if it was absolutely necessary. She would often spend time with her grandmother, who was one of the oldest people in Konha. Despite slowly loosing her mind and being terrorized by the memories of the wars. This further increased Hatsumi's pacifist views, in finding the world without war and instead peace and harmony with all. During her time in the academy, Hatsumi was highly thought. She easily excelled in the areas of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. She was very bright for age. Hatsumi graduated first in her class at the age of 10. Hatsumi then passed the chȗnin exams a year later and learned medical ninjutsu. At the age of 13, she became a Jȏnin and joined the Anbu black ops, medical corps. It was during her time in Anbu that she met, Yamato and Kakashi Hatake. They were often teamed together on Anbu missions. The three became good teammates and friends, who bonded even outside of the Anbu black ops. Despite their good friendship Kakashi left. However, the three were still close, as Kakashi kept close ties to the Anbu black ops. Hatsumi and Yamato continued to complete missions together however they often stated that things weren't the same. Hatsumi would also spend time visiting the graves at Konoha's Cemetery and the Memorial stone. And would often meet with Kakashi. During the nine-tails attack on the village, Hatsumi stayed home to look after her grandmother, who could not defend herself, despite the old ladies. Over the years, Hatsumi has become well known among the five great nations, for her use of the Kurogan, hence her nickname. Personality As a child Hatsumi was loved and spoiled by parents. Her earliest, memory of them was her parents giving her a fake wooden Kuni for her 4th birthday. At the time, she was a happy, charismatic little girl who made friends with everyone. She had a pet Rabbit named Mei-Mei, that she kept by her side and followed her everywhere. She was consistently respectful and kind to everyone. However she was a genin during the middle of the Third shinobi world war and this tormented her as she witnessed millions of shinobi die. She saw the death of her parents by Sunagakure shinobi, which was a huge impact on Hatsumi. This caused her to become less trusting of people and appearing more aloof towards others. The effects of living without parental guidance and love, sometimes still effects her. Especially when her grandmother talks about her late parents. Though the war had effected her and her childhood despairs she is in good terms with the Jonin and the rest of Konoha to a lesser extent. Which is her motivation to perfect the Kurogan, to help protect those she loves. Hatsumi values human life and refuses to kill anyone unless it is necessary to do so. This is because Hatsumi believes in peace instead of war, and killing does not achieve any peace. She often dreams of a world without war and place for her Grandmother to grow old and die. Instead of her being surrounded by fear. This is why Hatsumi has high hopes for Naruto and will defend him no matter what. Hatsumi often has a very proud demeanor and will often walk with her head held high, she seems to be unapproachable and scaring away others. This is because she is very proud she is the related to the Hokage in the village and will often openly criticize anyone, such as Tsunade, for her temper and Kakashi, for his lateness. Despite not having a temper Hatsumi will often speak bluntly and matter-of-factly with little thought or regard to the other person's feelings, on sensitive or disturbing topics. This passive aggressive attitude has given her the nickname, "Dragon Lady" as she is someone who should not be crossed, and people have known her to avoid her on the street. Hatsumi is known to be headstrong in life threatening situations and will often not listen to orders by Kage or those in a position of authority, or ignoring direct orders completely: Such as running into a battlefield moments after giving birth, and creating a forbidden Jutsu. However despite this tough exterior Hatsumi truly cares for the village and will gladly sacrifice herself for those she truly cares about. Hatsumi believes in the "will of fire" and has huge hopes for the next generation. Within battle, Hatsumi is highly perceptive and will analysis the battle situation thoroughly. Her training within the ANBU means she is very stoic in stressful situations hardly loses her composure. Hatsumi is confident in her abilities, and will often put down the opponent and make rude remarks, despite this she has a calm attitude and is an advantage to her in battle as she can stay focused on the situation and able to adapt on hand. However Hatsumi is very emotional which is why she finds it hard to kill people. However, it is noted that when she saw Kakashi get cut down in front of her, she went on a murderous rampage towards the enemy. She also tracked down, tortured and killed the shinobi that almost killed Yamato. Her sense of friendship means a lot to her, and her relationship with her comrades is an example of that. Kakashi has stated that he trusts Hatsumi with his life, and the two mean a lot to each other. Hatsumi's grandmother has been known to be very brash about asking for great grandchildren and usually does this around either Yamato and Kakashi which Hatsumi states is very embarrassing while being highly amusing to both Yamato and Kakashi. It can be noted that Hatsumi likes to get drunk on Sake when she can, and can often be found at the local bar on a week off getting drunk, she also seems to have an inherited an addiction to gambling, which she shares with Tsuande. Appearance Hatsumi is fair-skinned, and of average height and slender build, with a large bust. She has dark brown, almost black hair and bright green eyes that have been described as luminous. Her hair is kept tied, in an extravagant bun with two bangs framing both her face. She wears a forehead protector. Hatsumi is noted to wear an assortment of kimonos. Mostly she wears a blue colored kimono with the right sleeve shortened and the left sleeve extra long. On the left sleeve, the Uzushiogakure crest is shown. She wears the flak jacket as a belt or obi and without the pockets. Her footwear is made up as high-heeled boots and long black stockings. In casual attire she often wears, silk kimono that are like that of Geisha, however, are more revealing in the bust. These are often brightly colored and her hair is usually in a bun, with a simple kunai shaped hair ordainment placed in it. As an ANBU Hatsumi wears the standard uniform, however, the pants have been fashioned into a skirt and black stockings. She wore the arm guards, that went all along her arm. Her mask is a rabbit with its ears bent forward and black markings along its nose and mouth and red markings on its forehead and ears. As a child Hatsumi wore a simple Kimono, that was white in colour with a grey obi. Her hair was styled the same but shorter. She also wore a fishnet top underneath. Her footwear were the common shinobi sandals and stockings that came past her knees. Abilities Hatsumi is a naturally gifted kunoichi. She is a very capable ninja and can hold her own against some formidable opponents. Her talent is due to how fast she is hence her nickname, Konoha's Black Rabbit. Her speed has been compared to that of the Forth Hokage. However, her tactics are based mostly around the manipulation of chakra,and change in chakra form. She often doesn't often use Jutsu instead replies mostly in speed and Taijutsu to take down opponents. She does have skill in genjutsu as she can repel it, as well as create low-level genjutsu and with the use of the Kurgan can use advantage genjutsu. She has trained alongside Kohna's best ninja such as Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko and has picked up many tips from them. However due to this, she won't readily fight anyone unless the circumstances must make her, as she tries to avoid violence whenever possible. When forced into battle Hatsumi is described as being very fast in both moving and she is able to attack and defeat the opponent without getting in the line of fire, and receiving little injury. Jutsu: Chakra Control Hatsumi's best skill is her chakra control which even at a young age was highly adept as she learned she could manipulate the chakra to the maximum efficiency without wasting any. Along with great chakra control, Hatsumi was also highly skilled in manipulating chakra and has exceptional chakra reserves. She is able to expel chakra from any part of her body and is able to use pure chakra as both an attack and defence. This is done by her releasing chakra at precise points of her body, to attack with. However, she can also erect large chakra barriers to stop incoming Jutsu and can also build up and explode large amounts of chakra towards the enemy directly from her body. Hatsumi's mother was from the Uzumaki clan, giving her the potential for an exceptionally long lifespan and allowing her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and in most cases continue battling Her chakra control is so precise that Hatsumi can use it create speed within her attacks with the use of the Kurgan. This is done by focusing her chakra on her feet, her chakra control is so precise that she control how much chakra is concentrated as her feet touch the ground when moving. This allows her to move at speeds that are blinding fast and almost untraceable by the naked eye. Hatsumi is able to repeal most types of genjutsu and is also able to create high level type Genjutsu, to the point where she can create illusions at a chȗnin level that are not easily repelled such as on Sakura and Naruto, when they were forced to witness the death of Kakashi though a genjutsu while training with them. With the use of the Kurgan she is able to enhance her use of Genjutsu to the point where she can reverse any genjutsu that she is trapped in, onto her opponent, essentially trapping themselves into their own genjutsu. This is done by tampering with the chakra flow of the opponent. She can also force her opponent into her own fantasy world of her imagination, for integration purposes and all injury that they have received is real, without them realizing it. Sensor: Hatsumi is classified as a sensor type. Hatsumi is able to differentiate between chakra signatures of people within a crowd and is able to track a person based on the chakra they leave behind. She can also detect people following her, and how many. With her Undead Chakra Seal Hatsumi is able to locate targets, over a distance of 100,000 km by emitting chakra along the ground in waves which then bounces back, returning to Hatsumi. This allows her to locate chakra of a wide distance, and she can even locate specific chakra signatures. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Hatsumi is able to use her refined Chakra control, as a combat medical-nin. Her chakra control is so great that she is able to heal multiple people at a time, and is able to diagnose a person by looking at them. Hatsumi's chakra control allows her to heal even the most complex medical ninjutsu, and will often lead during surgery, and even teaches medical-nin within ANBU. Due to this, it can be noted that Hatsumi is extremely knowledgeable in medical ninjutsu. Her use of the Kurgan allows Hatsumi to even restore chakra, and the chakra network something which most find extremely hard, or impossible. Kekkei Genkai The Kurgan is one of the rarer Dojutsu, this is because it is recessive and often only seen once every three to four generations within the Satō clan. Hatsumi was born into the main family, who for generations had the Kurgan. However, it is strange for a female to have the Kurgan as it was previously thought only the males could receive it. The Kurgan allows the user to see chakra, and each person's individual chakra signature, it also allows for the user to control all chakra, not just their own. This means that the user can disrupt, control and absorb Charka even if it's straight from another person, within a 50-meter radius. Status Part II Coming Soon Trivia *"Hatsumi" means First Born Beauty in Japanese, this makes sense because Hatsumi is the first female to have the Kurgan within the Satō clan. *Hatsumi's nickname Rabbit came from her summoning of Rabbits and her codename within the ANBU. *Hatsumi is noted to look like her mother (excluding hair colour) * According to Databooks: ** Hatsumi's hobbies are reading and looking after her rabbits ** Hatsumi's favourite food is sushi and sake while her least favourite food is pork ** Hatsumi wish's to fight Tsunade ** Hatsumi's favourite word is forgive ** Hatsumi has completed 906 missions in total: 86 D-rank, 165 C-rank, 347 B-rank, 284 A-rank, and 28 S-Rank Category:DRAFT